Aquaman Legend of a King Chapter 3
by Tekqueen
Summary: Aquaman wanting to see the lady he rescued again takes a risk to see her again but has only a short time to be with her otherwise he will never be on land again.


"Ahhh!" He screams as just as Lady Zavatrit had said to him his throat is being choked by an unseen set of hands. His throat being scratched as his voice is being pulled from him in front of him an eerie green smoke with a glowing orb in its hand disappears into dust on the wind being carried away. The fragments of smoke glow in the moonlight like diamonds being carried away on the wings of the winds.

Putting a hand to his throat he tries to access his powers to try to lessen the pain of the magic. Closing is eyes he finds his powers are diminished fading away becoming weaker as sweat runs down his face. Gasping for air pain coursing through him as the life of the sea is taken from him he collapses on the sands of the beach.

"Have you been here all day its night Lady Dragon." Travanna asks her.

"Yes I have been we should get you up to your room you need to get a good nights sleep so you can go out tomorrow it's going to be a bright sunny day and I know you will want to go outside so get your butt upstairs so you have the energy to go outside." Travanna says in a mothering tone of voice.

Picking up on this Dragon says back, "Yes mother I'll go upstairs and go night night." She says grinning.

"Very funny Dragon now go upstairs and I'll bring you a small dinner then you shower and to off to bed missy."

"Yes mother dear." Dragon says teasing as she runs up the stairs before Travanna can catch her.

Entering her room Dragon sits on the window seat for a minute looking out over the ocean and beach view from her room. The light of the moon shining on the water creates a path of shimmering light on the water.

"The view up here at night is so beautiful the way the light shines on the water creating a path of light ne could walk on." Dragon says to herself.

"There you are I thought you might be sitting here by the window." Travanna says entering Dragons room.

"Still trying to mother me Travanna?"

"I am indeed you need it the direction and guidance Dragon. Now here is a dinner try for you some chicken marsala and garlic bread for you along with a bit of milk for you to."

"Thank you Travanna."

"I'll leave you to eat dinner and relax call for me when you're finished and I'll come back for the tray so then you can get some sleep."

Leaving Travanna lets Dragon relax for the night and leaving her nagging and teasing at bay for the rest of the night.

Finishing dinner and after taking a quick shower she goes to sleep for the night her dreams still showing her the kind face she had seen whom had saved her from drowning in the ocean. Those deep dark blue eyes that seam endless in their depth she is lost in them the way he held her and brushed his hand down her face to let her know she is safe with him. Those arms those strong arms that held her so tightly and wouldn't let her go keeping her safe in their grasp.

Waking up to a bright sunny day Dragon wakes up late afternoon getting up she puts on a soft blue dress for the day and runs outside for the beach.

"Where are you going you haven't had lunch yet you need something to eat before you go outside."

"I don't care I have been cooped up inside I need to get out for a while I'm going to go crazy if I'm stuck inside for a second longer." Dragon says running outside before Travanna can object or stop her from leaving.

Running freely down the beach the wind blowing her hair around moving it with invisible fingers twirling and flying it freely about her. Enjoying the sand between her toes she smiles at the great view of ocean before her. "What's that in the distance?" She asks puzzled.

Running up close to what she's seeing on the sand she gets a bit closer she sees it's a man washed up on the shore. Running even faster Dragon approaches the figure on the sand confirming it's a man as she gets closer.

Knelling on the sand beside him she stares at him for a minute, "You look like someone I have seen before though I don't know for sure. Still you need to get inside where you will be safe. If you can hear me I'm taking you up to my castle summer home. I promise I will look after you and keep you safe." Dragon says as she leans him on her shoulder as she carefully walks back up to her home.

Moving quickly she is able to get back up to her castle even with him on her shoulder. Entering the castle she shouts, "Travanna I need your help I found this man on the beach washed up from a shipwreck I brought him here so I can look after him please help me get him to the guest room."

"Yes Lady Dragon but you don't know anything about this man he could be an awful person."

"Travanna please I know that but I do know that this man has a great heart he is a good man don't ask me how I do know this but I just do."

"That sense of yours again I am surprised you can't read everyone like a book."

"If I wanted to I could but I choose not to Travanna I only use it for good and to help those in need you know that you taught me how to use my ablates."

"Indeed I did thought some days I wish I hadn't." Travanna says grumbling to herself.

"I heard that Travanna."

"You weren't supposed to hear that."

"I did Travanna."

"Too late to take that back?"

"Yes now help me get him to the guestroom."

"Yes milady Dragon." Travanna says with a slight bow as she has the man on her shoulders helping Dragon get him to the guestroom.

"How are we going to open the door with him on our shoulders?"

"Like this." Dragon says with a single thought the doors to the guestroom open allowing them entry.

"Show off." Travanna says.

"I guess in a way I am but only on very special occasions."

"Like when you're trying to irritate and annoy me?"

"Precisely Travanna your learning." Dragon says smiling.

"Thank you I'm so impressed by your complement." Travanna says sarcastically.

Setting him on the bed Dragon sits next to him, "Please get me a water basin with a cloth please."

"Yes right away Dragon you do know earlier I was teasing you milady." 

"Yes I know its how we banner back and forth all in good fun." Dragon says smiling.

"I'll be back in a minute."

"Thank you." Dragon says as Travanna leaves the room.

Staring at her guest unconscious on the bed she thinks he looks like the man that recued her, "You do look like the man who rescued me but I know it's not you maybe it was my imagination."


End file.
